Mal día - One shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: Nishi descubre que a veces es mejor pensar dos veces lo que uno desea, especialmente cuando está involucrada una venganza hacia alguien más. (Kurono x Nishi x Izumi) Yaoi.


**Debo decir que casualmente hoy terminé el manga de Gantz y quedé con ese sentimiento de que debía escribir algo por esto. Y entonces en medio de una conversación random con Joichiro Kanra, surgió la idea de este one-shot XD.**

 **Así que a ella se lo dedico~.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **MAL DÍA**

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

 **EN UN DEPARTAMENTO DE TOKYO**

Ya se fueron esos idiotas. – Dijo Joichiro Nishi con algo de fastidio en sus palabras al ver que ya no había nadie en aquella habitación al regresar de nuevo.

No era que él hubiera olvidado algo en aquel extraño departamento en donde habitaba la esfera negra que todos llamaban Gantz.

No.

Lo que obligaba a Nishi a traer su presencia hasta ahí era otra cosa.

Gantz. Quisiera que me dijeras lo que le sucede a mi traje. Hoy estaba funcionando mal. Se supone que cuando regresamos aquí, él vuelve a su estado normal pero mira cómo está... ¡Haz algo con él! – Dijo él con voz fría y sin cortesía, había esperado que todos se fueran para poder reclamarle y también para ver que nueva información podía darle este.

En frente de él había un hombre que se encontraba completamente desnudo en medio de lo que podía ser la sala de aquel departamento. Estaba de más decir que su apariencia no atentaba contra la moral, ya que siquiera él tenía partes nobles de las qué espantarse si se daba la oportunidad. Este individuo era la persona interprete que era conocida bajo el nombre de Gantz y la cual asignaba misiones que rozaban lo suicida a aquellas víctimas que murieran en esa ciudad.

¿Vas a contestarme o no? – Preguntó Nishi ya harto.

Ese no era su día.

Él había ido a la escuela para encontrarse con su ignorantes compañeros que solo sabían meterse con su persona, además de tirar sus pertenencias desde el tercer piso. Fuera de eso había tenido que soportar la actitud protectora de Kato durante una hora completa cuando a él le valía un rábano que los inocentes murieran. Y eso sin contar a Kurono y su tendencia a hacer preguntas de las cuales dudaría de sus respuestas.

En resumen, estaba hastiado de todo ese maldito día.

Lo único que siempre lo hacía sentir feliz en días como esos eran el funcionamiento óptimo de su traje, especialmente la función de invisibilidad que tanto lo hacía disfrutar en el campo de batalla. Nadie entendía cuál grande era el placer de ver muerte tras muerte en un lugar seguro sin que el enemigo pudiera hacerle nada por el hecho de no detectarlo. Ahora si el traje no hacia lo que se supone que debería hacer normalmente, entonces él no podía estar alegre con él mismo.

¡No me ignores! – Ahora resultaba que Gantz también quería agregarle más fastidio a su humor.

Algo funciona mal. – Dijo Gantz sin agregarle nada más a su respuesta.

¡Oh! ¡Jamás me hubiera enterado si no me lo dices…! – Nishi estaba por dispararle a Gantz.

Su hastío estaba llegando a niveles peligrosos.

Quítate el traje. - Dijo el intérprete con voz mecánica sin hacerle caso al sarcasmo de Nishi.

¿Quitármelo…? Ya voy… - Nishi se quedó en el aire un momento con la petición de Gantz porque realmente no quería hacerlo todavía. Se había imaginado asesinando a Gantz y acababa de tener una severa erección por eso. Sería doloroso moverse de esa forma y fuera de eso muy vergonzoso hacerlo delante de Gantz. El adolescente estaba seguro que lo próximo que sabría es que Gantz le pondría algún apodo o descripción estúpida en su avatar.

Ya podía leer algo como Nishi "erecciones locas".

Era probable que su descripción compitiera con la de Kurono al principio o quizás lo superara.

Gantz… Olvídalo. Mañana vendré y… - Nishi se quedó de piedra al ver de nuevo en dirección de Gantz.

Todo está funcionando mal… ¿Dónde estará el problema? – Gantz miraba inexpresivo la esfera negra mientras con su rayo especial empezaba a recrear a dos personas al azar a ambos lados de él.

¿Estás reviviendo a dos personas? ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo eso? – Preguntó Nishi rogando que no fuera alguien conocido.

No lo puedo controlar. Hay un error. Es probable que alguna parte de su personalidad esté incompleta. Son copias erróneas. – Explicó Gantz.

¿Copias erróneas? – Interrogó el chico de ojos filosos con ansias, si eran copias erróneas él podía asesinarlas para saciar sus ganas. Estaba seguro que Gantz no se molestaría por la "ayuda" extra que le brindaría a la purga de errores. Pero más grande fue su felicidad después al comprobar que eran copias de Izumi y Kurono. Aunque él hubiera deseado que fuera Kato en vez de Izumi, no obstante, no podía ser quisquilloso con las circunstancias.

Su día comenzaba a mejorar, aunque ya fueran casi las doce de la madrugada.

Necesito ingresar lo que falta… Esto es una prueba. Intento encontrar los errores en el sistema. – Gantz buscaba datos en la pantalla ya no tan negra.

¿Qué datos faltan? – Nishi no perdió el tiempo preguntando la interrogante que rondaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

Ambas copias solo estaban inmóviles mirándolo a él fijamente.

Este Kurono no tiene orientación sexual e Izumi no tiene envidia de Kurono. – Contestó Gantz.

¿Izumi tenía envidia de Kurono? ¿Es en serio? Jajajaja… Pensé que eras más inteligente Izumi. ¿Envidia? Jajajaja… - Nishi comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba para burlarse del clon de Kurono.

Espera… ¿Puedes rellenar lo que les falta aún? – Preguntó el pelinegro con emoción.

Esto era demasiado divertido.

Trataría de contenerse para no asesinarlos por ahora.

Puedo. – Dijo el otro.

Bien. Haz que a Kurono le gusten los hombres y a Izumi… que quiera robarle la pareja a Kurono. ¡Sí! ¡Así se matarán por una causa idiota! – Nishi comenzó a reírse mientras veía como Gantz configuraba el pedido de él. También podía pasar que Kurono tratara de acercarse a Izumi y este lo mataría por ello, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Aun así él sabía que habría sangre y él estaría ahí para ver el espectáculo.

Esto era una venganza perfecta e indirecta contra Kurono por sacarlo de quicio.

Está bien. - La entidad de la bola negra configuró todo para cumplir los deseos de Nishi, ya que quería ver hasta qué punto estaba fallando el sistema.

Pero ellos no pueden salir de aquí. – Declaró Gantz con voz sombría a Nishi.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir…? – Nishi volteó y vio que Kurono lo veía algo avergonzado con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

Nishi se quedó pensando un momento.

" _Pero ellos no pueden salir de aquí."_

"Espera… ¿No se supone que él tenía que mirar a otra persona además de mí? ¡Mira a Izumi, maldición!" – Nishi se alejó instintivamente encontrándose que la pared marcaba toda la libertad que tendría en esa área del departamento.

¡Aléjate de mí, maldito Kurono! – Nishi apuntó el arma más pequeña hacia el sonriente Kurono que se acercaba sin miedo al menor. El adolescente al ver esto, sin más disparó, dándose cuenta de que el arma no hería al objetivo.

Ah, las armas también funcionan mal. – Dijo Gantz ganándose muchas maldiciones de Nishi en su mente.

¡Kurono! ¡Aléjate de él! – Dijo Izumi de mala forma tomando el brazo de Kurono.

"¡Sí! ¡Tú eres el único sensato aquí, Izumi!" – Dijo para su alivio Nishi caminando hacia la puerta para escapar.

Su seguridad era lo primero ante todo.

Pero al llegar a la puerta notó que esta no se abría.

Ahora está en modo de misión. – Gantz seguía deliberando mientras ignoraba la situación que se estaba dando ahí.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Sácame de una maldita vez de aquí! – Ordenó el pelinegro viendo la pelea de los otros dos.

Probaré transferirte hacia el exterior. – Gantz trató de complacer al desesperado Nishi, pero justamente consiguió lo contrario. Para horror de Nishi, Gantz comenzó a transferir solo la ropa, incluyendo el traje de batalla.

Y entonces lo que jamás Nishi esperó escuchar llegó a sus oídos en ese instante.

¡Yo lo tocaré primero! ¡Eso me hará superarte, Kurono! – Izumi sonrió arrogantemente dejando frío a un Nishi que ya pensaba que su situación no podía empeorar más.

¡GANTZ! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! – Gritó Nishi al verse ya sin ropa. Kurono se liberó de Izumi y corrió con agilidad hacia el menor tomando posesión de sus muñecas para atraerlo hacia él y darle un beso en la boca.

¡Mhhhhhhh! – Nishi se sonrojó por la vergüenza de ese contacto tan personal que nunca había permitido que tuvieran con él. Al no tener su traje, él no podía simplemente mandar a volar a Kurono como este se merecía. Sin embargo, todo fue peor cuando al verse tirado en el suelo por Kurono y percibir sus piernas separadas de par en par de improviso.

El pavor llenó su sistema nervioso por completo.

¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡No voy a ser víctima de tus hormonas! – Nishi se preparaba para patearlo, pero un Kurono con una sonrisa llena de lujuria lo detuvo.

Escucha Izumi, no me gusta batallar en estas cosas. Así que si me ayudas a sostenerlo, puede que te de algo de mi botín. – Prometió el hombre de cabello café al otro pelinegro mayor.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Izumi vuelve a tus cabales! ¡No le hagas caso! – Nishi gritaba desde su precario lugar.

Solo si cambiamos de lugar. Solo así aceptaré. – Condicionó Izumi dejando con la boca abierta a Nishi.

¿Hasta qué punto llevaría su rivalidad con Kurono?

Izumi agarró con fuerza el cabello de Nishi evitando así que escapara entre lo que él y Kurono cambiaban de lugar. Esta acción solo hizo que la excitación creciera en aquella parte baja del adolescente.

¿Acaso le gustaba ese trato descuidado de Izumi?

"¡De ninguna manera!" – Se gritó él mismo.

Podía estar quizás loco para todos los demás, pero él no era un masoquista.

Kurono al sentarse detrás de él también le dio un tirón brusco a su cabello haciéndolo gemir un poco.

Tal vez no era masoquista…

Ya él no estaba tan seguro después de esto.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Kurono dejó claro que no tenía idea de que más tenía que hacer.

"Ah, cierto, solo le gustan los hombres… Menos mal no saben nada más." – Pensó Nishi aliviado de aquello. Estaba seguro que Izumi tampoco sabía algo, porque no era de las personas que llevaran relaciones de ese tipo. Lo soltarían pronto y se largaría aunque tuviera que tirarse por la ventana.

En mi antiguo salón había chicas que se la pasaban hablando de este tipo de cosas. Solo hay que hacer esto. – Izumi llenó con su saliva los dedos índice y medio de su mano para sorpresa de los otros dos que jamás se hubieran imaginado eso.

No irás a… ¿Verdad? – Nishi trataba de alejar su retaguardia de aquellos dedos lubricados, pero el agarre de sus brazos era mantenido por Kurono a su espalda, quien lamía su nuca con total dedicación para ponerlo más nervioso.

¿Por qué no debería? Tú eres el premio. Él que te haga gritar más ganará. – Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

¡Están locos! – Gritó el adolescente mientras que Kurono le mordía su oreja de una forma que le daba escalofríos.

¿Por qué dices eso? Esto es una competencia sana. No hay ningún muerto. – Se excusó Kurono sabiendo de antemano que sus competencias con Izumi involucraban siempre alguien muerto.

Esto era sano a lado de todo eso.

N-No… - Los dedos salivados de Izumi se introdujeron en Nishi quien se sintió más molesto por ello. Peor fue cuando la inexperiencia en el tema de Izumi lo hizo saltar por el dolor de los dedos tomando la forma de una tijera para dilatar aquella apretada entrada. Kurono podía percibir el pequeño cuerpo de Nishi estremeciéndose cada vez que esos dedos iban más y más profundo en él.

Kurono no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó su contraataque para ir a la par con Izumi. El joven de cabello marrón al notar que ya Nishi no luchaba como antes por soltarse, comenzó a usar su mano derecha para estimular el pezón de ese lado de su víctima entre tanto la otra mano se iba a la entrepierna muy excitada de este. Los gemidos dolorosos y llenos de placer fueron subiendo de nivel a medida que Kurono e Izumi sincronizaban la velocidad de sus toques para dejar la razón del chico lejos de ese lugar.

No hagas que se corra todavía. Le quitará la gracia… - Ordenó Kurono al ver que Nishi no duraría mucho si seguían así. Su respiración era más pesada y ahora él mantenía los ojos cerrados con desesperación para no ver lo que sucedería.

¿Y entonces? - Preguntó Izumi un poco molesto por el tono de orden de Kurono.

No me mires así. Te lo digo por tu bien. Yo lo tomaré primero. Se nota que no sabes lo que haces. – Kurono le dijo sin medirse.

Tch… Quisiera saber si eres tan experto como dices ser en esto. – Dijo altaneramente Izumi.

Quítate. No debería ser diferente de una mujer… ¿Verdad? – Kurono dijo dudoso.

Nishi aprovechó para levantarse y hacer otro intento en vano de escapar por la puerta.

No importaba si lo veían desnudo en la calle, al menos se salvaría de que su primera vez fuera con alguien que odiaba.

No, no, no~. ¿Nishi-kun~? ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Kurono lo agarró por el cabello desde atrás como siempre quiso hacerlo cada vez que ponía esa sonrisa idiota de sabelotodo. Solo que ahora no lo golpearía si no que haría algo mejor.

¡Atrápalo, Izumi! – Kurono lo lanzó hacia las piernas de Izumi chocando su trasero contra la erección que había obtenido este al estar viendo de frente todas las expresiones de placer de Nishi antes.

Nishi no podía creer lo que sentía debajo de él.

¡¿En serio se había puesto así de duro por él?!

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Tu cara de incredulidad me dice que es la primera vez que alguien se excita por ti. – Dijo Kurono reconociendo esa expresión con burla.

En algún momento él la tuvo en el pasado, pero claro, con una mujer.

Aunque eso era cosa del pasado ahora mismo…

Ahora le tenía ganas a Joichiro Nishi por alguna razón que desconocía y parecía ser que Izumi era el mismo caso.

¡C-Cállate! – Gritó el chico ahora notando que Kurono se quitaba el traje para quedar sin nada más encima.

Supongo que ando igual que Izumi… - El hombre de cabello marrón se acercó a un asustado Nishi quien como primera respuesta decidió cerrar sus piernas, las cuales fueron abiertas con rudeza por Izumi. Kurono solo acercó su miembro que comenzaba a dolerle por la falta de atención que estaba seguro que sería bien atendida una vez empezara con Nishi.

Mira Izumi, así se hace. – Se burló Kurono al comenzar a introducir su falo en Nishi quien hacia lo posible por alejar al otro hombre, pero Izumi tomó sus muñecas para mantenerlo quieto.

Bla bla bla. Date prisa. Yo también quiero tener mi parte. – Izumi simplemente se dedicó a morder el cuello de Nishi mientras jalaba su cabello.

¡Ahh…! ¡Ahhh…! ¡Sácalo! ¡Ahhhhh! – Nishi sentía como las paredes interiores trataban de amoldarse al pedazo de carne que lo perforaba sin su consentimiento. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin el poder evitar mostrar su debilidad. Había sido reducido por aquellos dos a ser la pareja sexual de dos pervertidos que solo competían para ver quien lo hacía gemir más.

Cuando por fin Kurono terminó de entrar se quedó quieto por un momento para sorpresa de Nishi.

Él pensaba que Kurono le embestiría sin piedad de una vez.

Hey… ¿Estás bien? Cálmate… - Kurono sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Nishi buscando alguna señal de que no lo había lastimado en serio. Nishi podía sentir unos labios respirando sobre los suyos mientras el otro hacia aquella pregunta.

Kurono era un idiota hasta en esas cosas.

Eso pensó Nishi al escuchar esas palabras.

No, esto-estoy perfectamente. Solo tengo un pervertido entre las piernas. ¡Muérete! – Dijo Nishi tratando de sonar normal e indiferente, pero lo cierto era que su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Me alegra que me quieras tanto. – Dijo cínicamente Kurono alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Nishi. El pelinegro chilló ante esta acción notando unos escalofríos extraños en su espalda.

Recuerden que sigo aquí. – La voz de Izumi sonaba molesta para Kurono. Izumi con malas intenciones empujó a Nishi sobre Kurono para que este último quedara acostado en el suelo con el otro encima.

¡Ahhhhhhh! – El menor gimió con el movimiento para su gran vergüenza.

Eso sonó como que le gustó. – Se rió Izumi cruelmente.

La cara de Nishi se puso roja como un tomate.

¡Cierra la boca! – Gritó ofuscado Nishi tratando de levantarse, pero las manos de Izumi se situaron en su cintura cortándole la salida.

¿A dónde vas? Esto apenas comienza. – Izumi levantó la pequeña cintura de Nishi y luego la bajó de golpe sacándole otro sonido bochornoso de su boca.

¡Ahh! ¡Eso sintió bien! – Felicitó Kurono desde el suelo también sujetando la cintura de Nishi.

Ambos obligaron al débil cuerpo de Nishi a moverse de arriba hacia abajo contra el miembro de Kurono. Una y otra vez sin poder evitar percibir como algo rozaba cierta parte que lo hacía gritar. No entendía qué era aquello, pero le gustaba como era tocado por dentro. Tanto fue así que ya ninguno de los otros dos tenía que intervenir con sus movimientos.

Nishi se movía a voluntad sobre Kurono presa del placer que corría por sus venas.

Cada estocada que llevaba en contra del cuerpo que lo aguardaba en el suelo lo invadía de una forma deliciosa. No le importaba ser esclavo de aquello, podía decir en su estado poseso que esto podría ser comparable a asesinar personas. Cuando Kurono se emocionó mordiendo sus pezones mientras lo estampaba sobre su falo con las manos en su trasero, Nishi alzó más la voz pidiendo con aquellos sonidos más a su torturador.

Oh, mierda. Esto se siente genial… ¡Ahhh…! - Kurono maldecía por la calidez que envolvía su entrepierna. Pero se detuvo al ver que Izumi ya se había quitado el traje negro y venía con una mirada de determinación que no le agradó a Kurono.

No estarás pensando… ¡No te atrevas! ¡Izumi! ¡Eso será muy extraño! Mejor espera a que term-… - Kurono rogó en vano notando como Nishi era empujado por Izumi para colocarse encima de él.

No puedo esperar. – Dictaminó Izumi apuntando su miembro contra el orificio de Nishi que ya estaba siendo llenado por Kurono.

¡Espera, maldición….! – Nishi gritó también alarmado ahora entendiendo lo que Kurono estaba pensando.

Un segundo falo iba directo a él.

Ya había sido doloroso uno, para que ahora le introdujeran otro.

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ahmmmm! ¡Gahhhahh…! – Nishi al sentir la parte inferior de Izumi forzando su entrada en él, solo pudo desquitarse con sus uñas en los hombros de Kurono quien babeaba con el roce desvergonzado del tercer hombre en el proceso. Kurono no quería aceptar que el cielo bajaba a su encuentro con ese toque de su compañero de clases.

Dem-Demonios, Izumi… Esto es lo más raro que he hecho. – Kurono confesó riéndose.

¡No te rías en un momento como este! - Nishi se recostó sobre el pecho de Kurono con cansancio. Izumi vio este hecho molesto y procedió a jalar a Nishi del cabello para apegarlo a su pecho.

La competencia sigue, Kurono. – Dijo Izumi empujando en contra de los otros dos con fuerza y sonrió con suficiencia al oír el sonido de satisfacción del joven que estaba entre los dos.

Si, la competencia sigue. – Kurono dijo de la misma forma obligando a Nishi a contraerse al golpear ese punto sensible por primera vez en esa noche.

Joichiro Nishi tenía dificultad para respirar en este punto.

Aire… N-No puedo respirar. – Nishi hablaba entre jadeos, una mano hizo girar su rostro hacia su espalda con dureza.

N-No morirás asfixiado, tenlo por seguro. No aquí al menos. – Izumi lo besó para obstruirle la respiración mientras seguía embistiéndolo contra Kurono.

N-No lo tomes todo para ti solo. – Kurono rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Nishi para seguir mordiéndolo a gusto.

Ya n-no puedo más… ¡Ya no! Yo… - Nishi terminó corriéndose en el abdomen de Kurono, pero los otros dos aún no habían terminado.

Vamos empuja, maldito. – Ordenó el marrón como reto a Izumi.

¡¿No te dije que cerraras la boca antes?! – Empujó con más fuerza el cuerpo ya inerte de Nishi quien ya estaba exhausto. Ambas extensiones seguían rozándose en el interior del adolescente tratando de satisfacerse en aquel apretado lugar.

Ah… ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy cerca! – Kurono avisó cerrando los ojos.

Ah… Yo… - Izumi se mordió los labios también cerrando sus ojos.

Malditos… - Nishi percibió su interior siendo llenado por una sustancia muy tibia.

¡¿S-Se atrevieron a correrse dentro de mí?! ¡Los mataré! ¡Lo juro! – Nishi amenazó con sed de sangre.

¡Gantz! ¡Dame una maldita arma que funcione ahora mismo! – Ordenó el joven de la mirada filosa.

Los asesinaría en ese mismo momento y los volvería revivir para masacrarlos de nuevo, porque una vez no era suficiente para él.

Lamento decir que nada funciona… Calculo que la puerta la podré abrir mañana a las seis. – Avisó Gantz.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que estás bromeando! – Dijo Nishi incrédulo aun si moverse de entre los dos hombres.

Eso es bueno, Gantz. – Dijo Izumi.

Podremos seguir jugando hasta mañana. – Dijo Kurono ya adicto al cuerpo de Nishi.

N-No… Esperen… No de nuevo… Yo no… - Antes de que Nishi pudiera decir algo más fue arrancado de Kurono y puesto de manera salvaje sobre el regazo de Izumi.

Ahora yo seré el que esté en esta posición. – Declaró el hombre de cabellos largos.

No tengo problemas con estar atrás, siempre y cuando me toque algo. – Kurono agarró la cintura de Nishi.

Gantz… Ayuda… - Nishi dijo en un hilo de voz.

Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada hoy. – Gantz se disculpó.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en aquel departamento fue un sonoro grito de placer.

* * *

 **DOS NOCHES DESPUÉS**

¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el verdadero Kurono al ver la lista de personas en la memoria de Gantz.

¿Qué pasa, Kurono? – Interrogó Reika.

Es que… Hay dos personas que tienen los mismos rostros que Izumi y yo… - Dijo él.

¿Ah, sí? Ah, es verdad. – Dijo ahora Sakurai observando las caras.

Amante salvaje n°1 y Amante salvaje n°2. – Leyó Takeshi con curiosidad.

Suena pornográfico… Gantz podrías parar con los apodos. Ya suficiente con los que pusiste al principio. – Pidió Kurono sin entender que esos dos eran versiones alternas erróneas de Izumi y él.

Pero eso era algo que Kurono jamás sabría.

No al menos de la boca de Joichiro Nishi quien estaba descansando en su casa de su noche salvaje de sexo.

Y tampoco de Gantz…

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
